Cendrillon un peu prés
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: Prenez une scène. N'importe laquelle. Mettez-y les pires élèves de la classe 1-A. Ajoutez un soupçon de compétition, des esprits totalement à l'ouest et une multitudes d'alters. Enfin ,au milieu de tout cela, prenez-soin d'y déposer un jeune adolescent aux merveilleuses tâches de rousseurs et son harem de prétendants. Vous verrez, ça pique, mais le résultat en vaut le coup !


Bien le bonjour, ami du jour. Bien le bonsoir, amis du soir.

Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu l'une des fictions de _JeniSasu : " Roméo et Juliette"_ ,mais c'est en relisant les tomes du manga Fruit Basket, que cette inspiration a totalement pris forme dans mon esprit ! Tout d'abord, mettons tout de suite les choses : Cette fiction est un PUR DÉLIRE ! Ne vous attendez à rien de sérieux ou de profond. ça va être rose, guimauve, stupide et sans logique. (Parce que j'aime ça :D )

 _Informations importantes :_

1) Pour l'instant, c'est un All/Deku.

2) L'histoire se déroule après le chapitre 120. (Je compte me baser sur des éléments/événements qui ont été cités. Donc attention !)

 **Disclaimer** : Boku no Hero Academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi

Raitig : K+ parce que Katsuki. Tout simplement.

Et ... je pense avoir tout dit. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Prologue « L'annonce du désastre »**

Aujourd'hui faisait partie de ces rares jours où aucun cri ne se faisait entendre à l'extérieur. Chacun était installé à sa place et observait avec surprise leur professeur principal. Ce fut Momo qui rompit le silence.

Une … pièce de théâtre ?

En effet.

Devant eux, Aizawa notait des mots sur des bouts de papiers. Lorsqu'il finit, il ressembla le tout dans un bol blanc avant de reporter son attention sur les élèves. Intérieurement, il soupira au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Si la majorité semblait simplement surprise, certaines expressions qu'abordaient les plus jeunes lui firent vite comprendre que ces deux mois de préparation allaient être des plus fatigantes. Lida affichait un air grave, tel un adjudant recevant une mission des plus importantes. Les yeux de Uraraka et Mina pétillaient beaucoup trop pour lui faire croire qu'elles resteraient calmes tout au long des préparatifs. Todoroki et Bakugo n'avaient pas l'air touchés par la nouvelle. Enfin, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu et Koji exprimaient en cet instant toute la panique du monde.

Chaque classe devra, pour le grand festival de notre établissement, mettre en œuvre une animation. Pour éviter que plusieurs classes choisissent la même idée, le directeur a établi une liste. Chaque professeur principal a donc eu la tâche de piocher une animation.

Il marqua une pause. – Et j'ai pioché la pièce de théâtre. Des questions ?

Denki prit la parole. – Pourquoi faire une pièce de théâtre ?

En effet, ils étaient en droit de se demander pourquoi une académie ayant pour objectif de former de futur héro, consacre deux mois de leur cursus à la préparation d'animation.

Si vous considérez qu'être héro ne se résume qu'à combattre, je devrais penser à vous ajouter des cours supplémentaires…

Un frisson général saisit les élèves de la 1-A. Aizawa pouvait être réellement effrayant parfois.

Chaque animation peut vous apporter un apprentissage pour la construction de votre identité héroïque. Pour le reste, c'est à vous de le comprendre…. Et pour information, votre participation à l'animation de votre classe compte dans votre note finale. C'est-à-dire que si vous ne participez pas, vous doublez.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Bakugo pester. Il était maintenant sûr qu'il n'aura pas de sécheurs.

Avec beaucoup plus d'entrain, ce fut Toru qui leva la main, cette fois-ci. – Et donc quelle sera la pièce que nous allons devoir jouer ?

Ah, oui…

Aizawa se tourna et, armé d'une craie, il se mit à écrire le titre de la pièce et les différents noms des rôles principaux.

Il a été décidé que votre classe jouera la pièce de Cendrillon. Vous avez le choix de la version que vous désirez mettre en scène. Naturellement, vous êtes vingt. Cela signifie que vous ne serait pas tous des acteurs. Ceux qui n'auront pas de rôle s'occuperont des décorations, de la publicité, et j'en passe.

Il finit d'écrire tous les rôles et attrapa le bol remplie plus tôt.

Chaque événement s'est vu, à la demande du directeur, attribué une ou deux contraintes. Dans votre cas, la première fut le choix de la pièce. La seconde concerne la distribution des rôles.

Certains élèves blêmirent, ayant d'ores et déjà comprit le sens de cette deuxième contrainte.

La distribution se fera au hasard.

Un cri d'exclamation résonna dans la pièce. Sans prendre la peine de demander la parole, Kirishima s'écria.

Ça veut dire qu'un mec peut jouer le rôle d'une fille et inversement ?

En effet.

Ignorant les protestations, il mélangea une dernière fois les bout de papier et y plongea la main.

Midoriya n'était pas serein. Loin de là. Jouer une pièce de théâtre ? Devant un nombre incalculable de monde ? Le simple fait de l'imaginer lui donnait des sueurs froides. Si l'on ajoute à ça, la possibilité d'être désigné pour jouer le rôle d'une femme, il pouvait pleinement et légitimement considérer qu'il vivait un cauchemar. Sauf qu'ici, il ne se réveillerait pas et sa mère aurait surement pris une multitude de photos pour immortaliser cet instant. On pouvait bien lui proposer un entrainement de 24h avec Aizawa, ou même une confrontation avec un Brainless qu'il aurait accepté derechef !

Une part de son esprit se rassurait à l'idée qu'il n'était pas le seul à paniquer. Lui et Momo échangèrent un regard. Il n'y avait nul besoin de mots, leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Finalement, Momo croisa les doigts. Son sourire était nerveux et figé. Un peu comme le sien, actuellement. En guise de réponse, il croisa également les doigts. Cet échange fut court et silencieux. Néanmoins, il leur permit de relâcher, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes, la tension de la situation. Leur sourire devint légèrement plus naturel. L'entraide était une qualité primordiale pour un héros, n'est-ce pas ?

Apaisé par ce petit échange, il se positionna correctement sur sa chaise. Ni lui, ni la noiraude ne remarquèrent ainsi les regards inquisiteurs de Bakugo et de Todoroki à leur égard.

Midoriya prit une grande inspiration. Il était inutile de se prendre la tête maintenant. Et puis, qui sait ? Peut-être ne ferait-il pas partie des infortunés qui joueront sur scène ? Peut-être qu'il se verrait attribué le poste de souffleur ou de décorateur ? Il n'avait certes, pas de fort talent en création artistique, mais il possédait une capacité de mémorisation impressionnante. Il était persuadé qu'il ferait un souffleur de qualité !

Les mouvements autours de lui le firent sortir de ses pensées. Les bruits de craies avaient cessé et tous découvrit avec horreur pour les uns, déception pour les autres et soulagement pour les rares chanceux, les dix acteurs de leur pièce de théâtre.

 _ **Pièce**_ _: Cendrillon_

 **Rôles principaux**

 _ **Cendrillon**_ _: Midoriya Izuku_

 _ **Madame de tremaine**_ _: Kaminari Denki_

 _ **Anastasia**_ _: Yaoyorozu Momo_

 _ **Drizella**_ _: Eijiro Kirishima_

 _ **La marraine fée**_ _: Todoroki Shoto_

 _ **Le prince**_ _: Aoyama Yuga_

 _ **Le grand-duc**_ _: Bakugo Katsuki_

 _ **Le roi**_ _: Mezo Shoji_

 _ **Gardes du roi :**_ _Asui Tsuyu et Mashiaro Ojiro_

Cette pièce allait être un carnage. Littéralement.

* * *

Pour l'orthographe, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir au cas ou j'en aurais raté. ( ce qui est fort probable)

Sur ceux, bonne continuation et rendez-vous au chapitre I


End file.
